


Vaughn Comes Out

by thegaromaster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Ace!Vaughn, Asexual Vaughn, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn needs to tell something to Rhys, something serious. Rhys seems distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaughn Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? i don't know. its so terrible, but the idea made me laugh a lot. i really love the idea of ace!vaughn and will probably do something serious with him. anyway i've been sat on this story for ages. if there are any issues pls let me know, i'll fix them. thankyou!  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

Rhys looked down at Vaughn, who happened to be lay over his lap. He ran his hands through Vaughn’s thick hair, gently stroking his thumb over the smaller man’s ear. Vaughn gave a little laugh, shifting in his seat.

“Bro, that tickles.” Vaughn laughed again, as Rhys did it again.

Vaughn sat up, his brows furrowed and a look of anguish sat heavy on his face.

“Aww, Vaughn,” Rhys flung his arms up, “I finally just comfortable.”

“Bro, you’ve had a boner for the past 20 minutes, which was jabbing me, and you’re moaning at me about being uncomfortable.” Vaughn snorted, he tried to push the distress from his face but it was no use.

“Vaughn?” Rhys noticed the look upon his face.

“Look, bro. I’ve gotta tell you something. I want you to know now, because sooner is always better than later, right?”

“What’s happening?” Rhys looked panicked, “Look man, we’ve only been dating a few weeks, you can’t br- Did Yvette tell you?!”

“Tell me what? No. She told me nothing. This is about me.” Vaughn gave Rhys a rub on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Oh. Oh! Just, ignore that last part. Sorry, what were you gonna say?” Rhys gave a smile, trying hide the panic that had just overwhelmed him.

“Okay, okay,” Vaughn took a deep breath, “I’m asexual. I, I don’t feel like I want, or need to have sex.” Vaughn took another breath, and looked up to Rhys who seemed a little confused. A moment passed, their eyes darted from one another. The tension grew.

“Well, I mean,” Rhys searched for the right words, “it’s a little weird, right? It’s like, human nature to want to bang, like it’s who we are. It’s our drive.” Rhys, unfortunately didn’t find the right words.

Vaughn looked at Rhys for a second before his brows furrowed in frustration, he went to give them a scratching, trying to process what his friend, his best-friend had just said to him.

“Bro, first of all, people are into some weird stuff. Like sexually, like some people like to fuck in animal suits. That’s not human nature, is it? Second of all,” Vaughn took another breath and Rhys’ eyes widened, “You’ve got a robot hand! That’s not human nature, so don’t tell me that I’m weird.” With his last sentence, Vaughn lost his calm composure. He shouted and threw a poke in Rhys’ direction. The panic of being broken up with, which had once overwhelmed Rhys, returned. This time something was different, there was something else. Fear, embarrassment. Rhys knew exactly why his heart had begun to pound, he knew exactly why start had formed at his hairline. He looked to Vaughn, who was still looking at him, frustrated that Rhys could be so hurtful.

“Shit, bro. I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean, it was just a shock. I’m really sorry,” Rhys fumbled over his words, he knew he’d really upset Vaughn, “I ju- just, need to go upstairs and do,” Rhys searched his mind for something, anything, “Electric.” He shouted at Vaughn.

“What are you talking about? I wanna talk about this, just you know, get everything out in the open.”

“Sure, sure thing bro. I’ve just, gotta go turn my computer off. I left my computer on, and you know these electric prices, oh boy are they high, costly. You know, the money.” He gave the longest sigh he could, in the shortest amount of time. He then jumped from the couch, shaking his head, weighing up imaginary bags of money, trying to look as perplexed as he could. Groaned noises of confusion and disappointment flew from Rhys’ mouth.

“Sure thing, bro. You do what you’ve gotta do I guess, but I do wanna talk about this.”

“We totally will, bro. Just give me a sec-” Rhys shouted from the stairs as he ran up them, slamming the door of his bedroom before being able to finish his sentence. Vaughn rolled his eyes, and made his way to the kitchen to look for something to drink.

Rhys slammed himself against the door, his arms thrown over it to prevent further access. He slumped down the door, berating himself for being so blindingly stupid. He needed to make this better, he needed to let Vaughn know how sorry he was, and that he wanted Vaughn to feel secure.

He knew he’d seriously upset Vaughn, the devastation in his eyes tore Rhys apart, but there was something that he just couldn’t shake, something that made him feel just that little bit worse.

 _Some people like to fuck in animal suits. That’s not human nature, is it?_ The words rang around Rhys’ head.

“Holy shit,” Rhys whispered to himself, his voice rife with sheer terror. He looked over to his bed, he looked at the thick, blue fursuit that lay draped over the end of his bed

He couldn’t let Vaughn see any of this.

Pushing himself back up the door, Rhys mustered the strength to stand on his feet. He took a step towards his bed. A click behind him.

He span around to face the door, the handle turned downward. He mouthed an aggressive scream, it was a combination of not wanting to Vaughn to know anything and being paralytic with fear. He froze, so many things flashed through his mind. He decided to cover the suit, which was surely the best thing to do. He threw himself on to the foot of the bed, and scrambled to sit up straight. The plush, blue fur was undeniably comfortable underneath him. He tried to steady himself, calm his breathing, gain a little composure. The door slowly creaked open, Rhys went numb. His entire body flush with a cold sweat, as the colour drained from him. He saw Vaughn stood in the doorway. He took a step towards Rhys.

“Bro? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhys’ throat was dry, so uncomfortably dry, “I’m fine.”

There was a moment of tension between the two of them. Vaughn noticed something.

“Rhys, what are you sitting on?”

“Nothing,” Rhys’ voice trembled, he coughed to straighten it out, “nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing, it’s got sleeves.” Vaughn raised a brow.

“It’s nothing, I er, it’s a slanket.” Rhys tucked it further under him., trying to muster a laugh to shake Vaughn off.

“A slanket?”

“Yeah, you know, the blanket with sleev- Bro,” Rhys took a deep breath, “it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry about before,” Rhys began to tremble again, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, at all. I didn’t mean to be so shitty.”

“I know. I know you don’t think before you make words happen, and I absolutely know you’re sat on a fursuit.” Vaughn seemed taller than ever, as Rhys’s stomach churned.

“I er- What?” Rhys tried to give another spout of nervous laughter.

“I know, bro. I’ve known for a long time, you are _not_ good at clearing your browser history.” Vaughn began to laugh

“Vaughn, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. I don’t- ”

“Bro, I know. It’s fine. I know you’re an idiot sometimes.”

“I am, I am an idiot.”

“I just needed you to know. I didn’t know you’d freak out as you did.”

“I just, I did freak out. It wasn’t so much about you though, it was mostly about this,” He gestured towards what he was sat on, “I didn’t want you to find out.”

“You didn’t want,” Vaughn was laughing, but mostly out of frustration, “bro, you have like no security on your computer.”

“What?” Rhys perked up, “Come on. I have like different passwords and everything.”

“Bro, they’re all just different memes. I’ve know this since, like highschool.”

“Aww, come on," Rhys looked really upset, "have you been looking on my computer since highschool?”

“No,” Vaughn shifted, a sheepish grin spread on his face, “Yvette too. I mean, she forced me. She guessed your meme passwords.”

“Oh as if you both have. I have so much private stuff on there.”

“Yeah,” Vaughn snorted, “you do.”

Rhys responded with a pout. He shifted himself from the bed, and pushed himself and Vaughn from his bedroom.

“Come, on let’s just go finish this film.” Rhys said, trying to gain a sense of command.

“Sure thing,” A beam shone across Vaughn’s face, “yifflord.” The name snaked its way from Vaughn mouth, practically slapping Rhys straight across the face

“Why bro? Why are you kinkshaming me like this?” Rhys turned, throwing his arms up against the wall. He began to quietly sob.

Vaughn’s collapsed, howling with laughter. Laughter that roared through Rhys’ apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> rhys' fursona is a wolf, he chose a wolf because he thinks it's really cool, like the lone wolf/alpha male. he is a nerd though. im so sorry, im so sorry you read this. im so sorry i wrote this


End file.
